


You Cast a Spell on Me

by andi599



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: This is a belated birthday gift to one of my best friends Rosita!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroicHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicHeart/gifts).



> This is a belated birthday gift to one of my best friends Rosita!

_BEEP!_

Stiles groans in his sleep. He stayed up half the previous night making a potion for his current client who seemed to gotten themselves sprouting flowers from their head. Opening a magic shop seemed a good idea at the time. Being born a witch like his mother magic came easy to him.

She trained him until her untimely death when he was eleven. He was self-taught after that. By the time he was eighteen and graduating from high school he felt like he mastered his basic abilities pretty well. He got them down so much he started doing freelance work during college. It started with a friend asking him to help wards and it escalated from there. Soon he was getting a new job every week. Once he got his bachelor’s in Graphic Design he decided to take a break from his plan of a career in Web Design and open up a shop instead.

With the supernatural population what it was in Beacon Hills he would never run short of customers. However it became clear in the first month that running a shop by himself was _not_ optimal.

Between fairies meddling with the local humans and other supernaturals, vindictive witches, werewolves, and vampires, Stiles felt himself being tugged in all directions all the time. He barely got any sleep. He decided after almost blowing up a potion he was supposed to give to Deaton, the local druid that he was going to need assistance.

He ended up hiring a woman named Lydia Martin. She was a banshee and frankly she scared Stiles as much as he found her beautiful. He would never admit it but he had a bit of a crush on her in the beginning. She was wicked smart, gorgeous and always knew the best comebacks to his comments. However, the crush was quickly buried once he found out she had a girlfriend, a werewolf named Cora from the Hale pack. It was better this way anyways, they worked better as friends.

With Lydia by his side he found he a lot more time and a lot less stress. He could work a project without worrying about accidently falling asleep while adding the valerian root extract to the potion (something Deaton still won’t let him forget even three years later). However, even with the help the store still gets tedious jobs at time. And times like these Stiles has an odd sleeping schedule (well more odd) than usual.

Groaning, Stiles slapped the alarm off. He looked at it bleary eyed and shot up when his mind registered what it said. It was already half past seven and if he didn’t get moving now Lydia was going to murder him.

He jumped out of bed, narrowly avoiding stepping on his cat, Minerva’s tail. He runs into the bathroom and does a quick version of his morning routine. He manages to do all of it and get dressed in fifteen minutes.

He decides he won’t be able to make coffee so he’ll just buy some instead. Lydia will understand if he’s five minutes late and not thirty.

Well, no. She’ll still chew him out for keeping her locked out of the shop but at least it could be worse. Stiles ran as quick as he could to the local coffee shop _Luna Moon Café_.  It was so named because of the owner, Laura Hale the current alpha of the Hale pack.

He entered the café calmed by the smell of roasted coffee beans and the light calming music that was playing from the speakers. Stiles wonders whose turn it was to choose the playlist. Probably Boyd or Laura. Derek who occasionally comes in to work when he’s not writing likes rock and Erica like pop. But like top 40s upbeat pop.

He walked up to the counter and was about to tell Erica that he wanted his usual when he noticed the person manning the register was plainly not Erica.

“You’re not Erica.” He states dumbly.

The guy behind the counter was tall and had shaggy curly hair. He was wearing the uniform that Laura makes all her employees wear but he had a navy blue scarf around his neck as well.

He was also pretty cute as well. Stiles had to catch himself from staring at the guy.

The guy smirked. “You have impressive observation skills.” He says drily. “What gave it away? My broad shoulders? My smile?”

“It certainly wasn’t that scarf.” Stiles shot back.

The guy looks down at his scarf. “What’s wrong with my scarf?” He asks with an air of offense.

“It’s almost 70 degrees outside! Who in their right mind would wear a scarf this time of year?” True it was fall but it was early fall. So it was still warm most days outside and definitely not scarf weather yet.

The guy looked like he wanted to argue further but just then Laura made an appearance. She gave her patented ‘Get to work’ glare to Scarf Guy which Stiles has come accustomed to seeing whenever he comes to bug Erica.

Scarf Guy sighed and asked him almost grudgingly. “What can I get you?”

Stiles suppresses a laugh at the guy’s expression before saying. “Medium Carmel Macchiato please.”

Scarf Guy nodded as he typed in the order into the register. He grabbed a cup and a marker before asking. “Name?”

“Stiles.” Scarf Guy looked at him funny. “No really….what is it?”

Stiles almost groaned. “That is my name….or the name I go by anyways. My birthname is an atrocity of constants that my own father has trouble saying.” Well that and the fact his name would bring up reminders of his mother to his father and make him sad but the guy doesn’t need to know that.

Scarf Guy smirks. “I bet you really just have a dorky name like ‘Edgar’ or ‘Albert’ and you don’t want to admit it.”

Whatever retort Stiles was going to come up with got lost in his throat when the guy shakes his head and says. “Nah…..you’re too cute to be either of those names actually.”

Stiles felt his face go flush. “You think I’m cute?”

Scarf Guy nods. “Very….now how do you spell your name? I’m assuming it’s not S-T-Y-L-E-S?”

Stiles shakes his head making a face. ‘Oh god no. It’s S-T-I-L-E-S’”

Scarf Guy nods to himself writing it on the cup. He pauses for a second glancing at Stiles before writing something beneath it.  He goes to make the coffee and Stiles stands there waiting. He comes back a moment later placing a lid on the cup. “That’ll be $4.45.” Stiles digs out the money from his pocket and hands it over. While Scarf Guy gets his change a thought comes to him. “What is your name anyways? I can’t keep calling you ‘Scarf Guy’ in my head.” Scarf Guy looks up at him mildly offended. “Scarf Guy’? Really?”

Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know your name.”

Scarf Guy seems to think for a moment. “Well since you called me that I think I’ll only give you my name if you give me yours-your real name.” Stiles shakes his head. “Nice try but my real name shall not be spoken. I’m kinda like You-Know-Who. My real name is taboo.”

Scarf Guy looks like he wants to laugh but is holding it back. “Harry Potter references?” Stiles nods. “Favorite series. I even named my cat ‘Minerva’. Scarf Guy blinks at him like he’s not sure if Stiles is real or not. It’s cool. He gets that a lot. Scarf Guy hands him his change and his coffee. “Well….um….you have a good day?” Stiles laughs. “Thank you. You have a good day as well.” He walks out of the coffee shop sipping his coffee. He nearly moans in delight when he notices Scarf Guy added an extra shot of caramel.

Another thought hit him as he almost was at the shop. He looks at the cup to see what he has written on there. There was his name but underneath it was something that nearly made Stiles drop the cup. It said, ‘My number is XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me sometime?” Stiles quickly added the number into his phone. He knows he should probably wait considering the guy is still working and the longer he takes the more angry Lydia will get but he couldn’t help sending a text.

‘Uhh this is Stiles? I got your number.’

The phone buzzed a second later. ‘Well that was fast.’

‘What you didn’t want me to text you?’ He sent back.

‘No, I just thought you would take a while.’

‘You peaked my curiosity’ Which was true. He’s never been so quickly interested in anyone before. He put the phone in his pocket and walked to the shop. As predicted Lydia was not happy but when Stiles gave her the potion order she seemed to calm down minutely. Stiles walks back in his office when his phone buzzes again.

‘Well why don’t we satisfy each other’s curiosity over dinner? How’s Saturday around six sound?’ Stiles walked into his chair nearly tripping over it reading the text. He reread it several times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before replying.

He almost writes ‘I would love to!’ but decides to go for a more casual response. ‘Saturday at six sounds good. :)’ Stiles bites his lip waiting for his reply.

‘Awesome…we can meet at the coffee shop if it’s okay with you?’

Stiles replies that it is.

The rest of the day drags on as Stiles keeps checking his phone every 10 minutes hoping Scarf Guy replied. They had sent each other a few more texts during lunchtime but it’s been radio silence since then. Just as he’s packing up to go home for the day his phone buzzes again. Stiles quickly opens the text and beams at when he reads.

‘By the way, as much as ‘Scarf Guy’ amuses me my name is Isaac. I can’t wait for Saturday.’

Neither can Stiles.


End file.
